REFLEKSI CANGKIR KOPI
by Yeseul Nam
Summary: Sebuah cerita tentang malam, kopi dan kita. [JOHNNY X YUTA, NCT, JOHNYU, Romance!angst, Poem] for #Yutaharemdays #YutaDays Be kind and review juseyo.


All the casts are belong to NCT, SM Ent., theirselves and God's.

Heavily inspired by Dee's song _Peluk._

Johnny x Yuta

The story belongs to Yuka

For #YutaDays #Yutaharemdays

.

.

 **REFLEKSI CANGKIR KOPI**

Yuka

 _Sebuah cerita tentang malam, kopi, dan kita._

.

.

.

.

Suara lalu lalang mobil dapat terdengar dari atas sini. Kerlap-kerlip lampu jalanan dan gedung-gedung pencakar langit Seoul masuk dalam indera pengelihatannya. Dia mengayunkan kaki-kakinya, duduk di kursi kayu atap tempatnya bekerja.

Dia mendongak, melihat awan bergerak terhembus angin, menutup sebagian bulan sabit yang bersinar terang. Kenapa awan-awan itu menutup bulan yang sedang tersenyum?

Yuta tidak perlu mendongak untuk tahu kekasihnya berjalan medekat. Aroma kopi americano yang begitu tajam menusuk hidungnya tapi aroma manis dan sensasi lembut latte sedikit menutupinya. Yuta menggeser pantatnya, mempersilakan lelaki tinggi yang mengisi hari-harinya selama ini duduk di sampingnya.

"Kopi?"

Yuta menerima cangkir putih yang disodorkan padanya, melempar senyum kecil pada Johnny Seo. Jemari lentiknya bersentuhan dengan jemari besar Johnny yang membalas senyumnya. Kehangatan luar biasa langsung menyerangnya.

"Makasih, ya."

Mereka terdiam. Sama-sama mendongak demi melihat pesawat satelit berkelap-kelip terbang di atas mereka. Warna merah, hijau, biru berkedip seolah menggoda Yuta yang hanya bisa menatapnya dari bawah. Seolah menunjukkan betapa kecilnya dia di bawah sini. Seolah menunjukkan betapa kecil perasaannya saat ini.

Sesuatu yang salah telah terjadi pada mereka akhir-akhir ini. Perasaan Yuta membeku seperti es di musim salju. Tidak ada aliran listrik menyengatnya saat ujung jarinya menyentuh satu helai rambut Johnny seperti dulu. Sehalus udara, Yuta menyadari perasannya berubah sedikit demi sedikit.

Bagi mereka yang bersama sepuluh tahun lamanya, hal ini adalah yang paling ditakutkan.

Suara klakson dari bawah gedung rumah sakit tempat mereka bekerja membuat mereka terkesiap nyaris bersamaan. Dari ekor matanya, Yuta melihat Johnny terkekeh. Menutup gigi-gigi lucunya dibalik tangan besarnya meredam tawa renyah itu.

Yuta tidak bisa menahan senyumnya.

"Kamu suka banget minum kopi itu. Nggak pahit?" tiba-tiba Johnny bertanya. Mata sipitnya masih melengkung senang meski Yuta tahu dia menyimpan perasaan sesak yang sama.

Yuta mengangguk, "Kamu aja yang suka manis." Katanya dan tersenyum.

Kadang Yuta bertanya-tanya, kenapa tindik di telinga Johnny tidak berubah dan tidak pernah ia lepas. Yuta ingat dia membelikannya anting baru saat ulangtahunnya yang ke-24 tahun lalu, tapi satu tindik hitam pertama yang Yuta berikan itu yang selalu Johnny pakai hingga saat ini. Akankah tindik itu masih menjadi tanda saat perasaan mereka menjalin kasih... atau hanya sekedar tindik semata.

"Jelas. Buktinya aku milih kamu."

Yuta mengangguk. Bibirnya mengembangkan senyum lebar, kekehannya terdengar cukup keras tapi menghilang seolah terbang bersama angin yang menari di sekitar mereka. Matanya memanas. Yuta memegang cangkir kopinya dengan erat, mengalihkan pandangannya dari lelaki tampan itu.

Ia tak tahu kenapa tapi hatinya terasa diremas. Bulir-bulir cinta yang tersisa, jatuh ke tanah begitu saja. Yuta menarik nafas.

"Kamu... aku sayang sama kamu, kamu tahu itu." Bisiknya lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Dia mendengar Johnny bergumam. Menjawab pertanyaan Yuta dengan gumaman ringan tapi terselip rasa pilu di dalamnya.

Yuta sangat menyayangi Johnny. Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan pelukan hangat dan candaannya. Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikannya. Selamanya begitu.

Cinta seperti kopi. Panas, membara pada awalnya... tapi perlahan mendingin pada waktunya. Yang membuat cinta itu tetap bertahan adalah pilihan apakah kopi itu akan diminum, atau tidak. Pada titik ini, Yuta membiarkan kopi itu habis menyisakan ampas kenangan yang hanya menjadi ampas pada akhirnya.

"Dan aku tahu kenapa kamu bilang begitu. Yuta, aku dan kamu..." katanya. Yuta ingin menulikan telinganya karena ini hal yang sangat menyakitkan baik untuk hati maupun pikirannya.

Lampu terang di atas mereka terrefleksi pada permukaan kopi americano Yuta yang masih dia genggam. Cairan pekat itu bergoyang kecil seiring nafas Yuta yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia bisa mencium bau obat bius dari pakaian operasi yang Johnny pakai. Mendadak, Yuta tidak ingin memikirkan apapun tentang pekerjaannya. Pekerjaan mereka sebagai dokter yang mempererat jalinan asmara mereka hingga mencapai titik ini.

Bulir air mata jatuh membasahi pipi Yuta saat mendengar Johnny berkata, "Kita... kayaknya kita harus tutup buku kita cukup sampai di sini."

Yuta menangis.

Ingin Yuta berteriak pada dirinya sendiri. Ingin Yuta berteriak pada Johnny. Bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat dua tangan yang sebelumnya saling mencari sekarang malah terdiam. Bertanya-tanya mengapa dua hati yang dulu saling mencari sekarang saling menjauh. Bertanya-tanya ke mana perginya cinta dari hati mereka.

Sepuluh tahun berakhir dalam beberapa menit.

"Kamu mau coba kopiku?" tanya Yuta tiba-tiba menyodorkan kopinya yang sudah tidak panas pada Johnny yang tersenyum. Johnny menatap mata Yuta yang berair dan mengambil cangkir kopi dingin itu dan menggantinya dengan kopinya sendiri.

Yuta menyesap latte yang tak lagi panas itu dengan perasaan tak menentu.

"Uh, pahit. Kayak kamu."

"Payah. Cowok kok nggak doyan pahit."

Namun, apalah arti sebuah hubungan jika kedua ujung jari itu tak lagi saling bersentuhan. Karena dalam hubungan yang panjang ini pun, hati Yuta dan Johnny masih terasa kering. Seaman-amannya mereka pada selimut cinta yang mereka rajut, ternyata hujan lebih dingin.

Pada akhirnya, mereka berdua menyisakan ampas dalam cangkir mereka masing-masing. Meninggalkan pilihan untuk menyimpan kenangan mereka dalam hati. Namun, cinta itu tetap seperti kopi. Apakah kopi itu akan dibuang, atau diseduh kembali.

 _Aku dan kamu, tidak tahu apa kita akan berpisah. Tapi kita sama tidak tahu apa kita akan bersama kembali._

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n:**

Sebuah cerita untuk #YutaDays #Yutaharemdays dari Taeyu Detect teman-teman. Yuka titip cinta JohnYu di hati kalian yak hahaha.

Semoga besok bisa ikut event ini lagi /smiles/

Uh.. FF ini nggak begitu bagus sih tapi review selalu aku tunggu, silakan cuap cuap di kolom review karena aku bakal seneng banget bacanya XD see you in next FFs!

-Yuka


End file.
